Fan:Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2
Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 is the fifth installment of fanon live-action film franchise idea known as Digimon Cinematic Sagas created by CAJH. It was announced on March 21, 2015. It is also the second half of the two-parted ending chapter of the DigiDestined Saga, as a sequel to Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1. Revealed plot points *The true enemy will be Apocalymon. *Connection between every villain in the DigiDestined Saga will be explained more clearly. *The final missing Crests will be found. *There will be battles in Los Angeles, Moscow and Sydney. *The key aspect to the birth of the Digital World is finally revealed. *This film will not have a mid-credit scene. *The battles against Piemon and Apocalymon will be larger and darker than the previous ones. Characters DigiDestined *Troy Dawkins, a hot-headed 17 years old high school student who must learn to control his emotions. *Seamus Maitland, a 18 years old serious and English-born high school student who moved into America after his parents' death. *Miyuki Koharuno, a 17 years old Japanese-born high school student who moved into America because of her parents' job. *Jake Thacher, a 17 years old high school student who tries to find logic from both Troy's and Seamus's words. *Kevin Harmon, a 36 years old software developer and former executive from Streamix Corporation. He is also father of Edmund Harmon as well as the son of former CEO Robert Harmon. *Edmund Harmon, a 15 years old son of Kevin and grandson of Robert Harmon. *Daniel "Dan" Linwood, a 15 years old student from Oklahoma City who is Troy's cousin and likes soccer. *Wei Xueqi, a 21 years old Hong Kong college student genius who was formerly known as DigiShadow. *Gia Avilés, a 15 years old orphan girl who is Troy's adoptive sister. *Nadia Coetzee, a 16 years old South African girl who was initially afraid of fighting. Partner Digimon *Troy's partner: Agumon *Seamus's partner: Gabumon *Miyuki's partner: Piyomon *Jake's partner: Gomamon *Kevin's partners: Tentomon and Armadimon *Edmund's partner: Patamon *Dan's partner: Veemon *Wei's partner: Wormmon *Gia's partner: Tailmon *Nadia's partner: Palmon Enemies *Apocalymon, the true enemy and the mastermind behind every crisis the DigiDestined have faced this far. The Masters of Darkness *Piemon, Master of Nightmares who has control over Nightmare Soldiers. He is the sadistic trickster and leader of the Masters. *Machinedramon, Master of Cities who has control over Metal Empire. He is willing to use any strategy to destroy his opponents. *MetalSeadramon, Master of Seas who had control over Deep Savers. He who makes a return in a different form. *Pinocchimon, Master of Forests who had control over Wind Guardians. He who makes a return in a different form. *Vamdemon, a powerful opponent of the DigiDestined who makes a return in a different form. *Devimon, a former tyrant of the File Island who makes a return in a different form. Machinedramon's servants *Several Mekanorimon *Several Tankmon *Megadramon *Gigadramon Piemon's servants *LadyDevimon Allies Humans *Robert Harmon, an eccentric founder and former CEO of the Streamix Corporation whose project led to the birth of the Digimon. *Gerald Johnson, President of the United States and Robert Harmon's old friend. Digimon *Centauromon *Leomon *Ogremon *Unimon *Teddymon *Elecmon Digimon Sovereigns *Zhuqiaomon, the Sovereign of South. *Qinglongmon, the Sovereign of East. *Xuanwumon, the Sovereign of North. *Baihumon, the Sovereign of West. Other digital beings *Benjamin, one of the digital beings resembling humans who work as liaisons between the DigiDestined and the Digimon Sovereigns. He is the representative of North America. *Gennai, one of Benjamin's colleagues. He is the representative of Japan. *Cheng, representative of China. *Zuma, representative of Africa. *José, representative of South America. *Hogan, representative of Australia. *Ilya, representative of Russia. Trivia *''Digimon: Digitaclysm'' refers to cataclysmic events happening in the Digital World. The previous names before the final decision were Digimon: Imbalanced World and Digimon: Dark Invasion. *The film was meant to have at least one human antagonist, but no idea to make it work well was found. *In order ro make almost each of the Darkness as well as Apocalymon to be destroyed separately instead of having one large battle, the film was separated in two parts. Category:Fan fiction